Dr. Ni/History
|kanji = 【你 健一】 |name = Dr. Ni Jianyi |alias = Ken'yuu Ukoku Sanzo |manga debut = Sai. Vol 3, ch. 17 |anime debut = Saiyuki Ep. 08 |seiyuu = Houchuu Ootsuka (大塚 芳忠) |english = Tommy Drake (in Saiyuki) Kirk Thornton (in Sai R. & Sai R Gun.) |stage = Karahashi Mituru |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 37 |height = 177 cm (5'8") |hair = Jet-black |eyes = Black |birthday = August 24 |blood type = O |occupancies = Sanzo priest Head Scientist In-charge of the Gyumaoh Project |Status = Alive |skills = expert martial artist Buddhist techniques (without chanting) Doctorates in Bio-engineering |weapons = Muten Scripture}} Background He was born and raised in an extremely normal, albeit rich family. Both his parents were graduate school professors. Although he entered graduate school at a young age, skipped a few years and received his doctorate in accordance with his parents’ expectations, one day he suddenly left home to become a Buddhist monk. He had an interest in the Sanzo priests, and had become an apprentice monk called “Ken'yuu” when he met Koumyou Sanzo. After murdering the previous Sanzo priest Goudai and succeeding to the title of Sanzo priest himself, he was christened “Ukoku” by Koumyou. He wandered the world with Koumyou for a year, after which he set out on a solitary, roaming journey. As Ukoku Sanzo... Formerly known as Ken'yuu, he was granted the status of Sanzo (the highest in all of Buddhism) at 19 (before Genjyo's appointment, he was the youngest person ever to be entitled as 'Sanzo'), and placed in charge of the Muten Sutra, one of the 5 Sacred Scriptures of Heaven and Earth. However, due to the method he used to acquire his rank - a battle to the death with his master, Goudai Sanzo - he never received his chakra from the gods, and was therefore branded as heretical. Ukoku Sanzo portrays himself as calm and wise, though always with a malicious smile on his face. An incredibly intelligent man, he also excelled in academics (Ph.D at 17), and always spoke in cryptic riddles. After the death of Koumyou Sanzo ten years before Saiyuki began, he disappeared, later resurfacing as Ni Jianyi. It is later revealed that he passed down his knowledge, powers and possessions as a Sanzo to his disciple, a young boy he rescued from a life of slavery/prostitution and named Kami-sama. However, he did not pass down the Muten Sutra which remains in his care, hidden inside a stuffed toy rabbit kept with him constantly. His reasons for working with Gyokumen Koushu are still unknown, though he is revealed to be one of her human lovers. With his Fellow researchers... In Saiyuki, he is the head scientist in charge of reviving the Ox King Gyuumaoh, in the employment of Gyokumen Koushu. To accomplish this, he is using the forbidden mixture of human science and youkai magic (which cause the Minus Wave that sends the Sanzo-ikkou on their journey West), aiding the procedure with the sacred scripture known as the Seiten Sutra. One of his underlings is named Professor Hwang, who is also a capable researcher and always provides follow-up reports and assistance to Ni's work. Her reasons/intentions for working with him remain unknown. From Gensoumaden Saiyuki: she was believed to be a high achieving student during high school days. She was also teased by Dr. Ni for secretly harboring feelings for Gyokumen Koushu. Another one is an odd, aged youkai, with cables wired to his head and special mechanical goggles implanted into his eyes. He is always seen working and keying in computer data, or sometimes playing chess with Dr. Ni. It seems that because of the wires, he is also one of the youkai that has not gone berserk and able to assist in the revival process. Present Saiyuki Saiyuki Reload Saiyuki Reload Blast Ukoku's whereabouts are currently unknown, even by those who work close with him at Houtou Castle . References Category:Subpage